Accidentally in Love
by Marineblau12
Summary: Karena cinta gak punya mata.  Dia hanya perasaan yang bisa  tumbuh di hati siapa saja,  untuk siapa saja. Tak masalah  meski kau seorang idola, atau  orang yang terasing dari pergaulan dunia.


.

.

**Disclaimer: 'Naruto' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Setting AU, misstype, juga ooc dan lumayan panjang.**

**.**

**.**

**Accidentally in Love **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita putus."

Wajah rupawan dengan kulit kecoklatan yang begitu menawan. Uzumaki Naruto, sang bintang lapangan Konoha-High, hampir tak bisa menjangkau bangkunya. Dengan tubuh bergetar, dia yang berdiri menjadi sorot utama bagi banyak pasang mata teman sekelasnya.

Ini hari yang buruk. Bukankah begitu?

"K-kenapa? Sakura?"

"Aku menyukai orang lain."

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang dari televisi. Dia… artis." Gadis pink itu melempar pandangannya ke arah jendela kelas yang lebar, menghindari mata biru yang kemungkinan akan melihat keragu-raguannya.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis idola sekolah. Populer, kaya, dan… cantik. Pacar Uzumaki Naruto.

…

Uhm… bekas pacar.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" suaranya hampir hilang saat bertanya. tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja, jatuh menimpa kursi kayu yang berderit setelah menerima beban berat dengan tiba-tiba. "Kenapa?" dia menunduk, menjambak rambut kuning cerahnya, menunjukkan kekesalan dengan cara itu.

Seisi kelas hening, semua murid berubah jadi penonton yang baik saat sang Drama Queen and King beraksi.

::

"Aku dicampakan. Aku dicampakan. Aku dicampakan. Aku…blablablablabla…" Puluhan, tidak, ratusan kali Naruto mengucapkan kata itu. Di jam pelajaran sekolah, saat berlatih basket dengan timnya, di dalam ruang ganti, toilet, kantin, perpustakaan. Di segala tempat yang ia kunjungi. Sesekali ia akan menendang kaleng minuman, lalu memaki pada bayangan di cermin, juga melempar bola ke arah ring yang berakhir dengan bola yang terpental kembali karena terbentur penyangganya. Dia kesal. Dan dia harus berbuat sesuatu.

Apa yang dilakukan orang ketika dia kesal karena dicampakkan oleh pacarnya sendiri yang jelas-jelas lebih memilih artis dibandingkan dia yang begitu… yang begitu… pintar? Tidak. Dia standar. Rajin? Uh… bahkan kamarnya tak pernah rapi jika bukan ibu yang merapikannya. Keren? Well, yeah! Dia itu keren, dan jangan lupakan kekuatannya. Dia jago berlari, melompat, dan melakukan dunk saat pertandingan. Selain itu, dia juga digandrungi mayoritas siswi di sekolahnya.

Jadi, apa yang dilakukan orang ketika dia kesal karena dicampakkan oleh pacarnya sendiri yang jelas-jelas lebih memilih artis dibandingkan dia yang begitu keren, memukau, dan populer di kalangan siswi?

"Kau harus menatap ke depan."

Usulan datang dari si jenius yang selalu mengantuk. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, melirik meremehkan Nara yang juara olimpiade matematika. "Benarkah?" pancingnya.

"Ya," sahutnya sambil menguap, "dan yang kumaksud itu jangan melirik ke arahku yang tepat duduk di sampingmu. Lihat ke depan."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

"Dasar payah!" gerutu Shikamaru, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya di atas meja kantin. Kembali tertidur.

Kiba yang dari tadi hanya melihat langsung mengambil alih. "Kau ini bodoh banget sih," katanya sambil melingkarkan sebelah lengan ke arah leher si pirang yang punya warna mata indah. "Maksud si jenius itu, kau harus segera terbebas dari rasa amarahmu itu. Tinggalkan masa lalu yang menyakitkan, lalu jalani masa depan yang memang masih bisa kita lalui. Sakura itu cuma cewek, dan cewek itu punya populasi yang lebih besar dari kita, kaum cowok," Kiba mengambil jus jeruknya lagi, meminumnya hingga habis sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Dan karena kita lebih sedikit, kita punya hak buat milih. Yang kau butuhkan hanya sebuah ruang kosong kecil di hatimu." Inuzuka yang suka banget sama anjing dan bulu menikmati karir barunya sebagai pakar cinta buat Naruto, "Lalu bersikap terbukalah pada dunia. Biarkan sinar mentari hangat itu masuk ke jendela hatimu dan memberimu rasa hangat yang kau dambakan."

Inti dari semua kalimat panjang yang diucapkan Kiba adalah; Cari pacar lagi!

"Kedengarannya mudah," Naruto mulai tertarik.

"Emang iya!" Kiba nyahut, "Kau cuma perlu terbuka pada dunia. Sesimpel itu."

"Hm…"

"Duh…" Kiba mulai gak sabar. "Kita buat kesepakatan. Gimana?"

What's a boy want?

Cowok ingin diagungkan! Mereka adalah sekumpulan makhluk yang selalu lebih mementingkan logika daripada soal rasa. Mereka lebih terpaku pada hal yang ril dan bisa dilihat. Dan satu-satunya yang menarik bagi mereka adalah harga diri. Harga diri yang tinggi dan mereka akan dipuja, diagungkan, diidolakan, karena dengan begitu mereka merasa punya status di atas awan. Jadi saat Kiba mengajukan kesepakatan yang lebih terdengar seperti taruhan pada Naruto, dia yang notabene juga cowok langsung menerima tanpa banyak mikir.

"Kalau kau menang, aku akan memberikanmu ipodku ini," Kiba bersemangat, Naruto menyimak, "tapi kalau kau kalah…" dia sedikit memberi jeda agak panjang, berharap bisa menimbulkan efek jantung berdebar saking ketakutan pada Naruto yang malangnya, terlihat tak terpengaruh, "… kau harus memploklamirkan dirimu ke seluruh sekolah kalau kau adalah muridku."

"Heh?"

"Yap! Kau harus mengaku pada mereka bahwa akulah yang mengajarimu dunk-dunk itu, juga gaya berpakaianmu, kehebatan berlarimu, pokoknya semua poin plus yang ada padamu, itu semua aku yang mengajarkannya. Bagaimana?"

"Nggak adil. Masa Ipod dibanding semua hal gak penting itu."

"Oke, oke," Kiba mengalah, "gak ke seluruh sekolah. Cukup ke satu orang aja. Seorang cewek. Gimana?"

Naruto mulai skeptis, "Cewek? Kau mau aku mengaku hal itu? Ewh… mau ditaruh di mana wajahku nanti?"

"Ayolah, ku mohon," Kiba mulai memasang wajah sedih hasil dari belajarnya dengan Akamaru. Puppy eyes no jutsu yang menggetarkan hati segera dilaksanakan. "Phweasee…"

"Hm?"

Melihat Naruto yang cuek, Kiba menghela nafas. Dia terpaksa menggunakan jalan terakhir.

"Atau… kau takut ya? Hm? Chicky?"

Karena harga diri adalah faktor pendorong mutlak bagi seorang cowok, maka gangguan terhadap hal itu, sekecil apapun, bisa menyulut emosi yang besar, dan dengan hal itu, segala kelogisan seorang anak laki-laki akan lenyap, tergantikan oleh insting mereka yang selalu berpatokan pada kata 'dominasi'.

"Oke! Aku terima!"

Dan Naruto yang seorang cowok langsung menyingkirkan logikannya ke tempat paling pojok, dan dengan segera menyetujui usul rekannya.

Ah, jangan terlalu mendramatisir. Memang bisa seburuk apa?

.

.

.

"Benar-benar buruk. Ini bencana. Bagaimana bisa?"

Kiba nyengir, "Seperti kata Shikamaru, kau harus menatap ke depan." Dia menunjuk seorang siswi berambut panjang yang duduk menghadap mereka dengan wajah yang tertunduk. "Jadi aku membantumu. Lihat? Yang ada di depanmu itu?"

"Hyuuga… Hinata?"

"Ajak dia… ke pesta dansa minggu depan."

::

Masalahnya gak segampang itu. Naruto yang selalu punya energi lebih besar dari teman-temannya yang lain hampir menyerah. Mendekati seorang Hyuuga Hinata itu ternyata sulit. Siswi itu begitu pemalu dan pendiam. Naruto sama sekali tak bisa menebak apa yang gadis itu pikirkan.

Saat Kiba selesai mengucapkan tantangannya, si pirang langsung maju dan mulai melancarkan aksi pendekatannya. Diawali dengan langkah kaki tegap dan berwibawa, lalu senyum yang mempesona, dan sapaan ramah yang benar-benar natural. "Hai Hinata!"

Siswi itu berhenti makan, lalu mendongak. Matanya sedikit melebar, Naruto tahu dia terkejut, tapi dia malah nyengir dan langsung duduk di depan Hinata tanpa ijin. "Hai Hinata!" katanya lagi, kali ini lengkap dengan wajah imut yang disangga sebelah tangan. Wajah Hinata memerah, dan Naruto semakin senang.

"Uh… hai?"

Naruto tertawa. Tak seperti biasanya saat bersama Kiba, bukan tawa terbahak-bahak, hanya tawa renyah yang terkesan ramah dan dewasa. Tanpa dia sadar, suaranya yang menggema telah membuat tubuh cewek kutu buku pendiam yang suka melukis itu bergetar. Malu.

Hyuuga Hinata jarang bersosialisasi dengan anak laki-laki. Dia juga bukan kelompok anak populer di sekolah. Jadi saat ada orang dari anak populer yang juga seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengganggu acara makan siangnya di kantin, dia bingung harus bagaimana. Apalagi ditambah fakta bahwa sebenarnya dia naksir sama orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara saat ini. Kegugupannya benar-benar tak tertolong.

"Minggu depan ada pesta dansa untuk merayakan perpisahan kakak kelas tiga. Kau sudah dengar?"

Hinata membuka mulutnya, tapi kemudian menutupnya lagi. Dia gak yakin suaranya cukup bagus untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan cuma mengangguk.

"Mau pergi denganku?"

Hasilnya, gak butuh waktu sedetik untuk Hinata langsung pingsan. Kantin jadi gaduh karena teriakan terkejut Naruto dan beberapa siswi lain yang kebetulan melihat. Ketika kembali dari mengantar Hinata ke UKS, dia dapat tertawaan heboh dari Kiba.

Kalau hanya seperti itu, Naruto yang keras kepala pasti gak akan mau kalah. Jadi dia terus berusaha mendekati Hinata. Mulai dari datang ke kelasnya saat istirahat, mengunjunginya di perpustakaan, menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah, bahkan rela dihukum untuk bisa mengintip wajah cewek incarannya dari jendela kelas mereka yang saling berhadapan dengan berkata bahwa dia lupa mengerjakan pr pada Ibiki-sensei yang terkenal sangar.

Tapi lagi-lagi, semua itu tak membawa sang Uzumaki junior pada kemenangan. Hinata akan gugup dan berkata bahwa dia ada perlu lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian jika cowok itu datang ke kelasnya, dia juga akan menutup bukunya dan mencari buku lain di rak terjauh dari Naruto ketika mereka ada di perpustakaan, dan ketika Naruto bilang dia akan mengantar Hinata pulang, gadis itu akan menolak sekeras mungkin meski bicaranya tergagap.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Kau nyerah aja," Kiba ngasih usul saat mereka bertiga berkumpul di kantin dan Naruto menceritakan semua tentang misinya yang gagal mendekati Hinata. Dengan begitu, Naruto kalah dan akhirnya sesuai perjanjian yang berlaku, harga diri Naruto akan habis untu menyokong kedudukan Kiba di mata seorang cewek yang jadi incaran plus cinta pertamanya.

"Kau salah startegi," yang ini dari Shikamaru, "seharusnya kau basa-basi dulu. Ajak dia bicara, buat dia merasa nyaman padamu. Jika kau langsung mengajaknya seperti itu, dia akan merasa tertekan. Dia gugup, jadi buat dia setidaknya percaya padamu, lalu segalanya akan berjalan lebih mudah. Pelan-pelan dekati dia."

Mata Naruto berbinar, "Benarkah? Shikamaru… apa aku udah pernah bilang kalau kau itu makhluk terjenius yang ada di dunia?" dia menarik Shikamaru lalu memeluknya erat. Beberapa pasang mata di kantin menatap mereka aneh.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar mendokusei!"

Jadi, berbekal nasehat dari Nara si jenuis sepanjang masa, Naruto mulai merubah arah rencana pedekatenya. Dia langsung berlari keluar kantin, lalu mencari Hinata di segala penjuru sekolah dan menemukan gadis itu sedang melukis di bawah pohon maple di tepi lapangan.

"Wah, gambarmu bagus sekali."

Hinata tersentak, lalu menunduk. "T-terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Hening…

"Uh… aku harus pergi."

Naruto langsung menarik tangannya, "Tidak! Tidak! Tunggu!"

Hinata berbalik, Naruto tersenyum. "Kenapa terburu-buru. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu," dia bicara, "bisa duduk sebenar di sini? Temani aku? Bagaimana?"

Perlahan, wajah manis yang selalu tersembunyi itu muncul dari balik poni tebal. Matahari yang baru keluar dari awan yang menghalanginya memberikan sinar hangat ke senyum malu dari muka yang memerah.

Naruto tertegun.

Mulai dari sana, segalanya berubah. Mereka mulai berbicara, dan suasana canggung mulai hilang. Hinata belajar bagaimana bercerita dengan orang lain dengan lebih nyaman, dan menerima perasaan senang dari Naruto yang selalu dia kagumi.

Hari berjalan dan berganti, keakraban semakin tumbuh besar di antara mereka berdua. Perlahan, Naruto mulai punya catatan-catatan kecil tentang Hinata yang direkam dengan refleks oleh otaknya. Seperti senyum malu-malunya yang cantik, juga kegugupannya, wajahnya yang kadang memerah, dan kecintaannya pada lukisan. Hinata juga pribadi yang hangat, dia cuma butuh teman bicara. Dia juga akhirnya tahu tentang pribadi Hinata yang begitu menghormati orang lain, meski jarang ada yang menyapanya tapi dia tetap memperhatikan mereka. Dia yang duduk di pojok kelas senang sekali memperhatikan teman-teman yang bertingkah lucu dan kadang melukisnya. Bohong besar kalau Naruto bilang dia tak terlalu peduli. hal itu justru membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah menjadikan Hinata target taruhannya dengan Kiba.

Ini gak benar. Dia harus minta maaf pada Hinata soal ini.

"Hinata…"

"Ya?"

Tapi gimana caranya?

"Gak apa-apa. Gak jadi."

Dan akhirnya dia cuma diam sambil terus merasa bersalah. Naruto harus punya cara ampuh untuk minta maaf agar Hinata tak marah padanya dan jalan satu-satunya yang bisa dia temukan adalah…

::

"Hanabi… ayolah. Sekali ini saja, bagaimana?"

"Aku ada kursus bahasa Inggris siang ini. gak bisa. Maaf." Rambut panjang gelap dengan mata khas Hyuuga yang unik, Hyuuga Hanabi muncul sebagai dola baru di sekolah. Gak heran ada banyak cowok yang berusaha mengajak dia kencan. Tapi sebagai Hyuuga, Hanabi juga punya penilaian tinggi. Gak sembarangan cowok bisa dekat padanya.

Biasanya, kalau ada yang mengajak, Hanabi sih cuek bebek. Gak peduli bahkan untuk sekedar bilang maaf. Tapi, hari ini, entah apa yang merasukinya hingga saat Kiba datang untuk yang ke tujuh puluh lima kali mengajaknya kencan, dia malah gak sayang bilang maaf plus ngasih alasan kenapa dia menolak.

Seandainya aja Kiba orang yang supersensitif, mungkin dia bakal kegirangan karena tahu si bungsu putri Hiashi ini udah mulai sedikit peduli padanya.

"Hei, Hanabi, kan?"

Kalau ada yang bertanya apa sih kehebatan Naruto selain stamina dan jago main basket, jawabannya cuma satu; ngerusak moment sempurna orang lain. Info ini didapat langsung dari Kiba yang ngerasa terganggu dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang mendekat ke siswi yang dia suka.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Apa lagi saat Hanabi dengan lancarnya mengucapkan namanya. Dia yang dari SMP sampai sekarang terus melancarkan kiat-kiat pedekate ke Hanabi aja gak pernah disebut gitu. Uh, iri!

"Kau ngapain, sih?"

"Enggak," Naruto menyahut, "aku cuma pingin mengajak Hanabi sebentar. Aku mau bicara sesuatu."

"Gak bisa di sini aja? Dia mau kursus bahasa Inggris siang ini." Kiba masih berusaha menghalangi, tapi kemudian terhenti saat mendengar suara adik Hinata yang mengiyakannya. Dengan shock dia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Hanabi bingung dan kecewa.

"Aku bolos aja hari ini," jawabnya pada Kiba yang tak bertanya. "Sampai jumpa, Kiba!" lalu menarik tasnya, dan mendahului mereka keluar ruang kelas. Tak lama, Naruto mengikutinya. Kiba masih terdiam.

::

"Soal ajakan ke pesta dansa itu… aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau."

Naruto terbengong. Beneran? Awalnya, dia ingin minta maaf soal itu, lalu juga gak akan memaksa Hinata untuk ikut ke pesta bersamanya. Tapi kalau Hinata aja mau dan kedengaran yakin begini, apa Naruto sanggup buat nolak? Lagipula, yang mengajak kan memang dia. Selain itu, kenapa rasanya jadi mendebarkan?

Kantung kertas coklat yang disembunyikan dibalik punggungnya hanya diam. Naruto menunda memberikan Hinata hadiahnya.

Lapangan sekolah sore itu terasa begitu sejuk dan damai. Sekolah yang sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua dan angin yang bertiup pelan.

Naruto menawarkan Hinata tumpangan pulang dengan sepeda gunungnya, dan gadis itu tak menolak. Dengan Hinata yang duduk di besi penghubung antara setang dan Naruto yang mengemudi, mereka melalui perjalanan pulang dalam diam. Di atas angkasa, di segumpal awan kecil berwarna jingga, ada cupid kecil yang terbang riang dengan sayap putihnya yang lembut.

Malamnya, si Uzumaki junior tak bisa memejamkan mata barang sedikit pun. Pesta dansa tinggal dua hari lagi, dan dia sibuk mengacak-acak lemarinya. Beberapa setelan kemeja terserak di ranjang. dia ingin terlihat memukau, sementara tak ada yang cukup bagus untuk dia pakai ke pesta dansa.

"Mungkin aku akan minta bantuan Kiba besok," gumamnya pelan sambil menatap ke langit malam yang cerah dengan banyak bintang.

Sementara itu di kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata melamun sambil memandang bulan yang hanya setengah.

Tengah malam, dan mereka berdua sama sekali tak bisa tertidur. Masing-masing di kamarnya duduk termenung dengan sebuah lengkungan indah di bibir. Kalau boleh menebak, mungkinkah mereka sedang… kasmaran?

Who knows?

::

Kiba cemberut sambil bersedekap. Duduk di sofa empuk yang lumayan lebar sama sekali gak bisa merubah moodnya yang terlanjur buruk. Salahkan saja Naruto yang memaksanya ikut ke toko baju bersamanya, dia kan masih marah soal Hanabi kemarin.

"Kiba, bagus gak?"

Tirai kamar ganti dibuka, menampakan sosok Naruto yang terbalut kemeja biru muda yang kelihatan cocok dengan matanya. Cengiran lebar seperti biasanya hadir, membuat Kiba mendengus nafas malas.

"Nggak," sahutnya.

"Yah…kok gak ada yang bagus sih dari tadi? Kita udah nyoba sepuluh jenis, nih." Naruto mengutarakan keberatannya.

"Terserah deh," Kiba jelas-jelas tak tertarik buat berdebat sekarang, "Lagipula, kenapa harus beli yang baru sih? Jarang banget seorang Naruto memperhatikan penampilannya cuma untuk seorang cewek. Ada apa denganmu?"

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah, "Memang salah ya kalau aku ingin terlihat lebih keren?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Nggak salah sih," jawab si rambut coklat, "Bagi cowok, adalah hal yang normal jika dia ingin terlihat menarik di depan cewek yang dia taksir."

"Oh…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EH? KAU NAKSIR HINATA?"

Oh. My. God! This is a big news!

"Hah?" Naruto gak kalah terkejutnya dari Kiba, "Benarkah? Kenapa aku gak nyadar?"

Kiba langsung mencengkram erat pundak Naruto, "Katakan padaku…" suaranya berat dan memaksa, Naruto langsung menelan ludah, "… apa yang kau rasakan saat bersamanya?"

?

"Naruto…"

Wajah Kiba menggelap. Dia berubah jadi cowok keren pecinta anjing yang bertampang psikopat dan terobsesi pingin tahu hubungan orang. Beruntung, beruntung banget, di saat genting begini ponsel Naruto bunyi.

"Sakura?"

Cekraman Kiba terlepas.

"Apa? Eh? Ti- tidak bisa! Aku… iya. B-bukan! Aku… ah… baiklah. Yah, bye." Sederetan kalimat tak jelas arti Naruto menggiring kecurigaan dari Kiba. "Sakura…" kata si pirang, "… minta balik." Naruto menyambar ranselnya, lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Ku harap kau melakukan yang benar, sob…"

::

Masih dengan seragam pemandu soraknya, Haruno Sakura menemui Naruto di tepi lapangan. Dia minta maaf, dan minta agar mereka baikkan. Dia juga menawarkan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa bersama.

"Tapi sudah ada orang lain yang kuajak," tolak Naruto.

"Apa cewek Hyuuga itu?"

Naruto menunduk sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Ya."

"Bukankah dia cuma taruhanmu dengan Kiba?" Sakura masih belum menyerah, "Masa kau lebih mentingin dia dari aku?" tambahnya, "Kau masih mencintaiku, kan?"

Naruto belum menjawab.

Di belakang gedung sekolah, Hinata yang mendengar semuanya berlari dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Yang kecewa pergi, yang bimbang cuma bisa diam berdiri.

::

Muka Hanabi yang gak ramah udah jadi pemandangan biasa buat Kiba yang selalu setia menunggu di depan pintu kelasnya cuma untuk sekedar ngajak pulang bareng meski gak pernah diterima, tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merasakan hawa gak bersahabat terpancar kuat dari tubuh calon pacarnya. Dia pingin nanya, tapi takut sama mata pucat yang menyipit tajam itu. Jadilah dia cuma diam saat Hanabi berjalan melewatinya.

Gagal lagi…

"Kiba?"

"Hah?" Kiba yang terlalu pesimis malah jadi linglung saat kemudian telinganya menangkap suara Hanabi yang nyebut namanya.

Cewek itu berhenti, "Apa punya waktu?"

Kiba berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Lalu bengong lagi sampai kemudian Hanabi berbalik dan berjalan mendekat. "Aku mau makan es krim," pintanya. Meski gak ada kata-kata dengan nada lembut yang terkesan manja, tapi Kiba tetap pingin teriak kegirangan karena akhirnya dia dan Hanabi bisa makan es krim bareng.

Ini… bisa dibilang kencan, kan?

"Oke!" Dia nyengir. Rasanya senaaaang banget. Tahu gak sih sebesar apa pengorbanannya untuk ngejar seorang Hanabi? Dari SMP hingga sekarang, dia tetap jadi fans fanatiknya yang nomor satu. Dan sekarang… setelah penantian panjang yang sempat makan waktu tahunan, akhirnya kini Hanabi ngajak dia kencan!

Bisa sebahagia apa lagi sih, seorang Inuzuka Kiba?

Gak. Gak bisa bahagia lebih dari itu karena akhirnya dia melihat wajah tertekuk Hanabi yang jelas gak menunjukkan kalau cewek itu sedang bahagia seperti Kiba. "Kenapa?" Kiba berusaha supaya tetap terdengar cool meski agak kecewa. Sempat berpikir kalau Hanabi sebenarnya cuma kasihan padanya lalu mengajak kencan untuk selanjutnya menyuruh Kiba berhenti ngejar dia. Tiba-tiba si Inuzuka bungsu jadi teringat telenovela yang sering ditonton Hana.

"Aku kesal."

Penasaran, tapi dia, yang walaupun tergolong sebagai cowok cuek, sadar kalau Hanabi udah mulai melakukan tahap persiapan untuk sebuah upacara curhat yang –utamanya bagi seorang gadis –sangat, sangat privat. Sekolah gak mungkin jadi tempat aman. Dia gak mau ambil resiko ada yang usil terus nguping uneg-uneg cewek impiannya. Jadi, dengan mempertimbangkan cara terbijak, dia mengajak Hanabi ke sebuah toko es krim yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Jangan tanya kenapa Kiba justru mengajak Hanabi ke tempat ramai, dia cuma mau dapat suasana romantis yang kata teman-teman ceweknya selalu muncul di tempat manis seperti toko es krim bernuansa pink itu. Sementara Hanabi cuma bisa nepuk jidatnya karena tahu alasan 'takut ada yang nguping' dengan 'ke toko es krim supaya romantis' sama sekali gak ada hubungannya.

Yah, Kiba memang punya pemikiran yang gak biasa.

"Kau mau cerita apa?"

Setelah pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka dan pergi, Kiba bertopang dagu dan menatap Hanabi dengan pandangan malas namun tetap tersenyum. Dalam hati, dia tertawa senang, berpikir kalau gaya pura-pura tak tertarik yang dia pelajari dari Shikamaru berhasil bikin dia terlihat keren dan bikin Hanabi klepek-klepek.

"Temanmu…" Hanabi menghela nafas, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Guntur imajiner yang datang dari dunia imajinasi Kiba bergemuruh hebat. Kenapa sih, Naruto? Dia kesal, dan senyumnya langsung hilang.

Mata Hanabi mulai basah. "Dia… dia…"

"Kenapa? Dia bikin masalah padamu?" Kiba mulai menggeram, kesal.

"Dia melukai bayi mungilku, Hinata…" lalu ada isak tangis ala drama sabun yang selalu tayang sepanjang tahun, "Gara-gara dia… Hinataku yang malang dan terlalu rapuh jadi lebih murung dari biasanya. Padahal aku sempat bolos cuma buat ngasih tahu dia tentang pribadi Hinata-nee, apa kesukaannya, apa yang dia benci karena dia bilang dia mau ngasih Nee-chanku hadiah. Rasanya jadi percuma."

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia benar-benar gak ngerti. "Menang dia bikin apa?"

"Dia cuma jadiin Hinata-nee bahan taruhan," Hanabi terisak, "Itu melukai perasaannya yang rapuh. Dia menangis sepanjang malam, dan hari ini tak masuk kelas. Dia juga udah balik ke Sakura, kan?"

"Mustahil…" Kiba berbisik, lalu berdiri dan pindah tepat di samping Hanabi. "Dengar, si Bodoh itu benar-benar naksir kakakmu," katanya berbisik, tapi Hanabi langsung menatapnya tajam, "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tantangnya, "Jangan kira aku tak tahu kalau kau juga terlibat dalam taruhan itu."

Ketahuan! Mungkin, inilah saatnya Kiba menjelaskan semua permasalahannya pada Hanabi. Mungkin memang benar awalnya hanya taruhan, tapi… ayolah, bagi seorang Kiba yang telah berteman dengan Naruto selama bertahun-tahun, dia sedikit banyak bisa menebak apa yang dirasakan sobatnya itu. Dia gak mungkin salah untuk yang ini.

Naruto is totally in love with Hinata.

::

Hari yang gak terlalu bagus buat Naruto. Kegugupannya akan pesta dansa nanti malam, ditambah rasa khawatirnya pada Hinata yang tak masuk kelas terbukti ampuh merusak konsentrasinya saat berlatih. Bola oranye yang dia lempar tak sekalipun masuk ke dalam ring, yang akhirnya menuai teriakan semangat dari Gai-sensei, guru pembimbing klub mereka.

Saat istirahat sejenak, tiba-tiba dia dapat pesan singkat dari Hinata yang bilang kalau dia gak jadi ikut ke pesta dansa.

Kecewa? Iya. Dia memang agak kecewa karena baju barunya jadi sia-sia, toh Hinata tetap gak akan lihat penampilan dia karena udah mutuskan untuk gak pergi. Tapi terlebih dari itu semua, dia khawatir. Hinata gak masuk sekolah, dan sekarang dia gak ikut pesta dansa. Untungnya masih bisa menulis pesan singkat, jadi Naruto merasa sedikit lega.

Sementara itu, di toko es krim…

"Soal pesta dansa, kau udah dapat pasangan?"

Usai acara curhat-curhatan Kiba dan Hanabi, Kiba langsung nanya poin yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

"Aku niatnya tadi sih, mau ngajak kamu." Kiba nyengir lebar, "Tapi karena Hinata-nee bilang padaku dia gak pergi, aku juga gak akan pergi." Sekarang, si pecinta anjing itu merengut.

"Kenapa gitu?"

"Hinata itu kakakku. Aku gak mungkin senang-senang ke pesta sementara dia menangis di rumah."

Nambah deh poin plus Kiba buat Hanabi. Meski luarnya galak dan selalu nampilin wajah jutek yang sama sekali gagal bikin dia jelek, dia tetap adik yang sayang sama kakaknya. Dan lagi tadi… apa katanya? Mau ngajak Kiba sebagai pasangan di pesta dansanya? Dia emang jago bikin si ahli sejarah ini nampilin raut bego.

::

Malam hampir tiba, Naruto sudah rapi dan wangi. Mengenakan setelan kemeja baru, rambut jabrik seperti biasanya, sepatu pantofel hitam yang mengkilap, dia siap untuk pergi ke pesta. Kushina yang lewat di depan pintu kamarnya terpukau melihat Naruto yang makin lama jadi mirip ayahnya. Si pirang nyengir, lalu mengambil kunci motor di atas meja makan, melewati ibunya yang masih bengong, lalu pamit sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Jalanan berangin langsung menyambutnya begitu keluar. Naruto mengendarai motor –ayah-nya dengan santai. Jam-jam seperti ini, jalanan di kompleks perumahannya memang selalu sepi. Lampu di kanan kiri jalan sudah menyala, suasananya jadi benar-benar indah. Pasti bagus untuk jadi objek lukis.

Lukis?

Oh iya. Hinata suka melukis, kan?

Naruto menghela nafas. Sayang banget Hinata gak datang, rasanya jadi sia-sia beli baju baru.

Setelah dua puluh menit berjalan, motor yang dikendarai Naruto mengambil arah yang berseberangan dengan sekolah.

::

"Ngapain ke sini?"

Kiba yang entah dari mana muncul, bersandar di tiang pintu masuk rumah keluarga Hyuuga lengkap dengan kostum pestanya. Ada kemeja merah marun yang terlihat cocok sekali dengan rambutnya yang cokelat. Hanabi sempat berhenti beberapa saat sebelum kemudian memasang wajah sangarnya lagi. Kiba tertawa.

"Gak usah bingung gitu, aku emang keren, kok."

"Hah?"

"Iya. Aku keren, kan?"

"Mm… ya…"

Kiba tertawa lagi, "Bagus!" serunya, lalu mendekat ke Hanabi yang masih memegang daun pintu, "Khusus untukmu," katanya.

"Hah?"

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hah?" dia meniru ucapan Hanabi barusan, "Kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali bahkan sebelum menit berganti."

"O-oh…"

"Habis… ucapanmu tadi siang itu, yang bilang kalau sebenarnya mau ngajak aku jadi pasanganmu, bikin aku senang setengah mati. Aku jadi nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain selain nyengir. Jadi, yah… dari pada aku ke pesta dansa yang gak ada kamunya, mending aku ke sini."

Apaan itu yang merah-merah di pipi Hanabi? Dia gak demam, kan?

"Kiba?"

Si Naruto ngapain lagi nyempil di acara fluffy-an Kiba dan Hanabi?

"Naruto? Ngapain ke sini?"

Yang ditanya menunjukkan kantong plastik transparan berisi apel lengkap dengan lambang supermarket yang ada di depan stasiun kereta. "Aku mau jenguk Hinata. Katanya dia sakit."

"Hah?" yang ketiga kalinya muncul dari mulut Hanabi.

"Dia di mana?" tanya Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk, "Kalau tak salah, kamarnya yang dekat pintu masuk ini, kan?" tunjuknya pada sebuah pintu kayu di dekat meja buffet coklat tua yang menggantung tulisan 'Hinata's'.

Situasinya semakin sempurna saat kemudian pintu yang baru saja ditunjuk Naruto terbuka. Dengan gaun tidur lengan panjang berenda, Hinata dan mata sembabnya berdiri menghadap dunia.

Mengerjap sekali. Mengerjap dua kali.

"Hinata?"

Dan seperti biasanya, Hyuuga Hinata pingsan dalam rengkuhan Naruto yang berniat menahannya agar tak membentur lantai marmer yang keras.

::

Duduk di sofa yang empuk sama sekali bukan jaminan untuk bisa mendapat kenyamanan. Hyuuga Hinata cuma bisa menunduk sambil menarik-narik bahan gaun tidurnya dengan gelisah. Dengan Naruto yang menatapnya hampir melotot membuat semuanya terasa jadi lebih menakutkan.

"Aku dengar kau sakit," Naruto masih terus memandangnya, "Sakit apa?"

Sakit… hati?

"Uh… a-aku ti-"

"Matamu merah," lanjutnya, "hidungmu juga sama. Pipimu basah."

"Eh… a-aku…"

"Pasti sakitmu parah, ya?" dia berdiri, lalu duduk di sebelah Hinata. Tangannya menyerahkan bungkusan apel yang ia beli dalam perjalanan ke mari. "Kau sampai menangis menahan sakitnya."

Uzumaki Naruto itu unik. Ada gak ya orang yang dalam kalimatnya bisa sangat benar dan sangat salah seperti yang barusan diucapkan si pirang bermata biru? Sakit parah sampai menangis? Iya. Benar. Sakit hati Hinata begitu parahnya sampai dia terus menangis dan tak masuk sekolah. Kenapa dia seolah tahu tapi bertindak seolah tak tahu apa-apa?

"Aku gak jadi ke pesta itu."

Benar juga. Kenapa Hinata baru ingat?

"Habis… rasanya percuma."

Kenapa? Bukankah dia sudah baikan dengan Sakura?

"Kau tahu, demi ke pesta ini aku beli baju yang lumayan mahal."

Lalu kenapa tak pergi? Bukannya Sakura pasti menunggunya di sana?

"Kau gak ada di sana, sih." Matanya hampir tenggelam saat dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku sendiri juga tak begitu paham," dia menghela nafas, memejamkan mata, lalu menyandarkan diri ke sandaran sofa, "hanya saja rasanya gak akan bisa lengkap." Wajah Hinata memerah, sementara Naruto melirik ke arahnya. "Aku ingin buat pengakuan."

Hinata tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto, tapi dia tetap diam dan mendengar saat orang yang dia sukai mulai bercerita. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah saat dia menceritakan bagaimana dia diputuskan Sakura, lalu tantangannya dengan Kiba, dan awal kedekatannya dengan Hinata. Waktu setengah jam berjalan begitu cepat bagi Hinata yang akhirnya dapat giliran bahagia.

"Aku dulu sangat menyukai Sakura, tapi entah kenapa sekarang aku lebih ingin bersama denganmu." Wajah Hinata mulai panas, "Kalau mau marah padaku, lakukan saja. aku tak akan lari. Tapi setelah itu, kita baikan, ya?"

Di pintu dapur, Hanabi yang mengintip memberi aba-aba pada Kiba yang sudah siap dengan mini compo di atas meja.

Lampu utama padam. Cahaya yang tersisa berasal dari lampu meja yang gak terlalu terang. Dan musik romantis mengalun dengan sangat indahnya. Naruto berlutut, mengajak Hinata yang tampak kacau berdansa dengannya. Tak lama kemudian, Hanabi dan Kiba ikut bergabung.

Kisah indah mereka dimulai.

-:-

Karena cinta gak punya mata. Dia hanya perasaan yang bisa tumbuh di hati siapa saja, untuk siapa saja. Tak masalah meski kau seorang idola, atau orang yang terasing dari pergaulan dunia. Cinta akan selalu ada, dan kita gak akan bisa memaksanya. Sama seperti Naruto akhirnya jadi benar-benar menyukai Hinata, cewek pendiam yang hampir tak pernah diajak bicara.

Mengutip yang dikatakan Kiba : "Tinggalkan masa lalu yang menyakitkan, lalu jalani masa depan yang memang masih bisa kita lalui. Yang kau butuhkan hanya sebuah ruang kosong kecil di hatimu. Lalu bersikap terbukalah pada dunia. Biarkan sinar mentari hangat itu masuk ke jendela hatimu dan memberimu rasa hangat yang kau dambakan."

Patah hati itu resiko dari orang-orang yang berani mencintai orang lain. Hal yang biasa dan gak perlu dianggap menyedihkan. Jika ingin menangis, lakukan saja, tapi setelah itu tersenyumlah. Beranilah untuk melangkah ke depan tanpa beban dan sambut apapun yang akan datang dengan hati lapang. Bukan hanya untuk yang baik, tapi juga untuk yang buruk. Bukankah tantangan dan pencapaian adalah daya tarik kehidupan?

Kalau Naruto aja berani ngambil tantangan, masa kita enggak?

-:-

"Hanabi, yang ngajarin aku jadi romantis gini Kiba, loh!"

Dan Naruto yang kalah bertaruh langsung mengakui Kiba sebagai gurunya di depan adik Hinata yang akhirnya malah tersedak teh saat mendengarnya.

::

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: Untuk pertama kalinya, saya menulis NaruHina! Kreatifitas benar-benar mengkhianati kehendak saya. Saya cuma author crack pairing yang gak begitu suka NaruHina, tapi malah jadi bikin NaruHina. -_-**

**Salahkan animenya yang saya lihat saat libur kuliah dan bikin saya jadi sayang banget sama Naruto-kun. Saat ngelihat Anime itu, terus lihat sikap Naruto, lalu entah dari mana lagu 'Accidentally in Love' sondtracknya 'Shreek II' itu muncul. Dan, jadilah ide untuk bikin fic ini.**

**Bedewe, lirik 'Accidentally in Love' itu ringan tapi romantis banget ya? Lucu! Saya benar-benar jatuh cinta sama kata-kata yang ada di sana. #oot.**

**Maaf kalau terlalu panjang. Semoga gak ngerepotin membacanya.**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
